We Are The Survivors Book 1 Alone
by Death By Awesome
Summary: Original Series, loosely based off of Jenny Romanchuk's The Zombie Hunters wthout permission. If somehow you read this, Jenny, sorry for not asking . Follow the lives of the members from Squad 77 as they battle through hordes of zombies.


Zombie Hunters

Book One: Alone

Prologue

The day was still young at 2:45. He saw through most of the kid's perspectives. He smiled at the young friends of his and at the school. But no one paid attention to the man, not even the kid. Yet, he followed the kid home. When the kid turned, it had the young features of the man himself. But the kid saw nothing; he looked right through the man. The man went inside the kid's house.

It was hazy, but he could make out a small kid with black hair. He tried to look at his face but he kept turning. For some reason, he followed after the kid. Though the dining room, past the bedroom, and into the bathroom. What the man saw, he saw in the same terror, the kid's parents were in the bathtub, slaughtered. Blood spilling from the edges. But it wasn't just the kid's parents. The mutilated couple was the man's too. Jasper woke up.

Chapter 1: Dear Friends

"What's wrong?" a familiar female voice called, "Anyone in there? Anyone _I_ know?" The voice that called was Nika. Even from his bed he could smell the cigarette smoke and cheap whiskey from her clothes. Too easy to recognize. But with the silence of the room, she could tell nothing was wrong. If there was, a gunshot would be heard already. Assuming that, she spoke again, "Alright, suit up, we're clearing a building for the island."

Jasper only groaned and flopped back onto his pillow, he yelled out to the door, "Give me 20 minutes!" Hopefully his wish would be granted. But he'd have a better chance for the second coming. The tattooed face of the young man dropped into the pillow once more as he slowly drifted to sleep again.

The voice called again, "Now, Jasper."

This to which, he got up. Looking at the mirror through the cloudy light the sun gave through his shutters. He was tall for his age but not too tall, just right. Though not much of a physical appearance, but he didn't care. Fair share of hair on his head, same damn tan skin. No bite marks. Jasper allowed himself to smirk. He grabbed the BDU pants that lay lazily on the floor and easily slipped that on. A clean shirt and half finger gloves was also given. The padded coat was placed on and he unlocked the door.

Nika only chuckled as she overlooked his sleepy appearance. She herself was in BDU pants, half finger gloves, tube top, and a sleeveless parka. She brushed away a lock of red highlight hair when it got in her view. The next words to come out of her mouth was something he expected, "Forgot your card and mask again, genius."

Jasper grumbled at this and grabbed the black tinted bug eye gas mask which was somewhat spray-painted with white to resemble a smiling face. The infection card which spoke so boldly:

JASPER CKYDD TAURUSS

DATE OF INFECTION: 2/14/24

TIME OF RENEWAL: 2/14/29

AGE: 20

CARD PASS III

SQUAD: SQUAD 77.

TRANSFER FACTION: BLACK SMILEY

He shifted and met Nika who was covering the door. She sighed and continued,

"Jeez, you take more time then fatty. Alright, let's wake everyone else up." proceeding to grab the pot and wooden spoon, she began drumming through the hallway of the barracks, "RISE AND SHINE HELLHOUNDS! GRUMPY GOOSE IS WAITING!"

Loud groans came from each and every one of Squad 77's dorm rooms. They were a loud branch, some were past raiders and others were survivors. Jasper's best friend, Michael Archibold, seemed to be the only one who had washed away most of his sanity. But judging a book by its cover, Michael's sense of fear must have run off with his sense of sympathy.

Along with Michael was Bella, she happened to be one of the gunner's in the group along with Tyler. The Swedish girl seemed to have kept to herself. Jasper chuckled at this. Unless she was drunk. Tyler was the only figure who had a hold of leadership. Standing tall in both physical and mental manner, he kept the boys alive and ready. Funny thing was is that he was a gunner. Along with the other Hunter's there was Antony, another scout who ran with his friend, Arin. Short and fast, also expendable, says Nika. But to Jasper, they weren't. Even in this kind of warzone.

A nod was made to Michael as he walked over to him; Jasper words came grim, "Grimm's dead. They found a couple of Chargers feeding on him. Bella's all shaken up about it." His hand drifted towards his Kevlar coat pocket and withdrew a cigarette, "Autopsy said that he died by the Chargers. Beaten half-way to hell and back. Same shit as them Berserkers do. Heavy trauma to the head, broken ribs, neck contusion, broken spine. He was probably dead before he hit the floor."

Michael only smirked up and said coolly, "Guy's an asshole anyway. Treated Bella like shit. Can't say karma's a bitch, eh, Jaspy?" he gestured his hand for a cigarette which Jasper gave him one. Lighting it up and taking a few long drags, he continued, "What can you say? Karma does things."

"Well, Karma ain't Chargers, Archie. Karma don't got grins on their faces or blunt objects to beat people with. This guy's still a guy nonetheless." Jasper threw down his cigarette in disgust and wiped his eyes stressfully. When he opened them again, he saw Tyler hugging a crying Bella against his chest, "Son of a bitch… I forgot to tell Tyler not to say shit…"

Nika had to do something; it was always her that had to put up with this drama shit. She banged the pot and pan once more before yelling out, "Alright, dick squeezes, and an apartment building a few miles downwards towards Everson's place. We're to clear out and all loot there is ours. Smiley and Archie will take the scenic route up to the rooftop where they will work down. Gunners go stay in the chopper with Driver, keep on the Vulcans for fire support. Antony and Arin start from the back and work your way up, meet Jasper and Michael on the 5th floor. I'll be with Doc's team to neutralize any and all infected from the lobby. The rooms are off limits but if infected are seen, clear them and take whatever you can from the rooms. If all else fails, then Tyler and Bella will be spooling up the guns to destroy the building. Countdown will be 60 seconds." Her plan was said and she left for the humvee.

The moment of silence stayed as they knew that if they failed, then all of them would die. Only Michael broke the silence, "I hate helicopters… Alright, Smiley, let's get the fuck out of here and onto that building. Ty, Bella, you better get your asses on those guns." The four left and Arin and Antony were left.

Armory

0400 Hours

Jasper "Smiley" Ckydd & Michael "Archie" Archibold

A flip of their identification cards were enough to let the duo into a gun-crazy freak's heaven. But the only picked up what the needed. Jasper looked over a pistol which was placed into his holster immediately, Guncrafter's Industry Model 2. Two other pistols were taken from a gun rack: two Glock Model 21's and a smaller Glock 27. Remington 870 shotgun was taken; a pump-action, black metaled, pistol grip shotgun with no stock. He strapped it along his back while he took his M4 carbine assault rifle. He examined the fine weapon through the EOTECH sights and he adjusted its flashlight. The last was a black carbon-steel machete. With the stab armor and the MOLLE plate carrier vest on, he set out strapped.

Michael on the other hand preferred a Heckler and Koch USP pistol, he placed it in his side holster. Another was a Winchester 1200 shotgun: a heat-shield, black hued, plastic stock, pistol grip shotgun. He then picked up a small weapon: An MP5A3 tactical sub-machine gun: it's stock unfixed. He set out with a baseball bat in hand, clad in his own Dragon Skin brand bulletproof armor and MOLLE carrier vest. He left along with Jasper as the joked and mocked around.

"It's good to see we're getting in by a bird this time. Not only that, we got some angels on our shoulders.", chided the gas-mask holding Jasper.

Archie was none too pleased, "And how long are we gonna have them watching over our backs, JC? In the time Grimm had, he was left without support. Low on ammo, left for dead, no back-up. He was just another suicide-for-hire. I thought you Black Smilies left no one behind. Semper Fi and all that shit. Jesus Christ, man, he was Bella's fiancé."

Jasper didn't even blink, "I'm the one who found him dead and brought him here. I'm just glad that the autopsist didn't mention the bullet in his head." Jasper touched the small smile icon of black smile sleeping tattooed on his face. "Awarded for easing the passing of a Black Smile. I'm going to miss the guy. At least he's going to have a proper funeral. I hope you know that he was already bitten.."

Archie only grimaced and nodded, "Jasper, he was being eaten the fuck alive. You and I both saw. We lost a pilot, it's gunners, and a Smiley that day. Your death squad has a numbering account over the month. It's good that they let you off for now." He would only frown even further, "Handpicked for Squad 77 for presenting unrelenting valor and honor in the eyes of many. For displaying faith and hope in the hour of adversity. Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. I remember when you were picked, same day as I was. They found you… I found you… Your whole squad dead, you were sent to continue your mission on half a clip and a bottle of water. Oh and the machete." He looked away for a bit, from the eyes of his colleague.

"Same day Grimm was picked too.", Jasper's words spoke hope to inspire faith into his friend.

That was just enough for Archie to take it as an insult. He turned and faced his friend with fire in his eyes, "Well, Grimm's fucking dead."

They both stopped, a few steps away from the helicopter garage. They both stared into each other's eyes coldly. Each with their own madness for one another. Jasper was the one to speak first, "Don't you say that, Archie. You know what happens when one wishes a Black Smiley dead."

The doors opened and the friend of the gas-masked man spat back at him. "I've wished you dead and you've wished me dead. Just because you're a Smiley doesn't mean you can threaten a Terror." He pointed to a badge on his leather jacket when he thrown it over himself, it was a teardrop over a heart which was in the eye of a large horned terror. "Awarded for easing the passing of a loved one who was in the Deathless Terror Elimination Squad."

Nika was just in time to stop them both from of a two queen argument, she pointed to her own badge; two walnuts on a cloth vest. "This is for breaking the balls of two colleagues. Get in the fucking chopper now."

The two shook hands and boarded the Blackhawk chopper, Bella and Tyler on the twin GE134 Miniguns. Tyler scolded the both of them, "Where the hell have both of you queens been? Drop off in a few. We got work to do. Driver, get us the fuck out of here."

The middle-eastern gave a thumbs up and spoke reverently, "Hope you got sleep, cause' out here, there ain't no rest for the wicked." He then flicked on the radio as the song "There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked" plays soundly.

A cigarette was lit and placed into Jasper's mouth as he smoked soundly away the trip. He overlooked the city: New York. It was vastly changed and Mankind had conquered what little of it. Pushed back into the Queens but overreaches the many slum areas into grasses where farms had been placed. That was the green zone. Along with a military base, medical facility, and admin zone: markets were sprouted along the way as well as schools, playground, safe havens, and warehouses choked full of goods. What mankind saved, he can rebuilt. Jasper kept smoking soundlessly as he was deep into thought. The green zone was one of the last havens of humans on earth. One of the many actually. All at least 100 to a thousand miles within radius of one another across the country.

Jasper set his cigarette to blow its ash off the opened door from the Blackhawk as he stared out at the kids walking with their parents nearby. The kid stopped and waved but the Death Squad retiree only stared back. He ran his hand through his dark black hair and sighed before taking another draft from his cigarette and blew the smoke away in the wind. He didn't know how long it had really been since he lived in the zone. He forgot how many people he had killed. He shook his head at that motion. They were infected.

Michael's thoughts were no different. But comrades were cherished the most. Knowing he had some losses. A glance was given to the latter and he would notice the contemplative mood that Jasper was in. How long had he known him? He remembered, 18 years. 18 long years that brought the two together, friendship in all.

The chopper flew past the green zone and havoc wrecked through the city. The radio blared into Driver's ears: "GODDAMN THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS BIG! IF ANYONE IS OUT THERE, WE NEED ANY SUPPORT FAST. DESTROYER SPOTTED, DESTROYER SPOTTED!"

Driver only gave one glance before noticing black smoke from burn tires overhead. Another radio blared, this one being held up in a building. White flags were waved over from the tops of buildings. Survivors are seen firing off rounds, emptying clips, running dry on ammo as they are swarmed by the infected. He answered to the Destroyer call, "This is Driver, pilot of Dark Reign. We see your signal. Be advised, your area is swarming with infected, you are in no condition for an evac. Over." He stopped holding the call down and waited for response. Another turn towards the black smoke and he held the call again. "This is Dark Reign, we are able to provide Mini-gun support. Please Respond, over."

The screams came again and the voice was heard, "Dark Reign, this is Porter of Squad 56! We'll gladly accept any support you can give! We are aware that there are no LZ's around. If you can fuck this destroyer up, we'll return any help you can give us! Just kill the goddamn thing!"

Driver smiled and responded, "Good to hear your voice too. We have visual of destroyer, no need of flares. Spooling guns, evade and stay a good distance away, over." He used his index finger to make a circle gesture to the Tyler.

Tyler nodded and aimed down his anti-aircraft sights on the M134 towards the Destroyer. The infected was of red hue, muscles bulging, jaw broken off. Each arm as big as his legs, hunched over and knocking everything in sight. A loud roar was given but was died down when an 40mm grenade was shot into the shoulder of the beast. But that only angered him.

The rotation of the mini-gun was taking speed and under his breath he spoke, "Fuck you, you fucking fucker." Rounds were shot and the barrels of the weapon sprayed death into the back of the red beast. The rounds ripped easily through its back and tore away the neck. The shoulder was liquidated into nothing as the bones were charred from the incendiary ammunition and its skin billowing in smoke from the heat. Few blood splatters were made as the bullets cauterized the wound on contact. The body fell down and its head rolled away. The beast was dead before it fell to the ground. Shells cascaded downward and rolled from the chopper.

"Porter, it seems your demon is down. I repeat target neutralized. Carry on your orders. Dark Reign out. You have a good one, Porter. Over." Driver ended the call and no response was given. But a man standing over the dead beast, gun in hand, waved to us and set down some road flares. It was going to be a long fight for them. "Jasper, Michael; we're nearing the Gadbury Apartment arms. ETA 3 minutes. Be cocked, locked, and ready to rock." The helicopter zoomed inwards to a large 25 story building of a luxurious, gold-windowed, white paint patented apartments. Some rooms had been smoking from fires and some of the gold neon electric lettering fell off long ago. Gates surrounded a large perimeter of the building and hummers in Army olive drab fired their 50 caliber M2 machine guns into crowds of infected.

Jasper smoked calmly his last cigarette, his gas mask over his head but no over his eyes or mouth. Michael slamming a large clip into his sub-machine gun and racking the closed bolt back and chambering around. A suppressor was then placed onto Michael's own gun as Jasper racked his own silencer on his. He flicked the cigarette from out of his mouth as he nodded to Michael.

"30 seconds. Be advised, there will be no support once you reach the fifth floor. Halo officers got the building's electricity up and running again. Quick, Clean, efficient. Will be back for pick up on the ground floor. Good luck and Good Bye." Driver clicked his com to silent once he said what he needed.

Rappel ropes were dropped and Jasper pulled down his gas mask as Michael turned down his own beanie into the balaclava. First Michael set down then Jasper. A few infected surrounded them and they waited for the order. They neared closer, closer, then closer. Almost arms reach until the order blasted into their com, "Weapons free!" They fired into the brains of their would-be killers and dropped every single one.

"Goddamn it, they were too close this time. We can't follow orders every time, Jasper." gasped Michael as he slid in a new clip.

"Let's get this shit over with already." The latter replied.

The duo encountered the roof door which was locked tightly. A few shots from Jasper's M4 into the hinges were enough to break it from its initial bondage. Jasper unleashed a heavy kick into the center of the door, allowing it to fly down for a few floors. They cleared their flight of stairs and looked downwards into the spiraling scope of fatigue.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." The words of disbelief from Jasper.

"These floors won't get any smaller, as you said. Let's get this done with." Michael ran the first five.

Gadbury Arms

0500 Hours

Nika Romanov, John "Doc" Alaric, Squad 65, Squad 87, Squad 23

Military Humvees scattered dust and debris every where as they made their way to Gadbury Arms. Squads 87 and 23 had taken their own transport in some ancient M54 cargo trucks. Time went by as a Blackhawk Helicopter soared overhead, into the heart of The City.

By now the city had looked more and more like a battlefield, divided into several parts. The most common ones were The Desert, The City, The Railway, and The Marshes. The Desert mostly resembles a dusty version of central New York but moisture had been sucked away from the wild life leaving it a barren wasteland. The City sits still and open at mornings but afternoons and nights turn this once bustling city into an open battlefield between split factions of infected, survivors, bandits, and soldiers. The Railway was the main transportation connecting districts to one another, however after a carpet bombing long ago; it lies as a bone yard ranging its inhabitants from cars to cannibals and everything in between. The Marshes are the southern barrier between the bordering states. However, getting through the marshes by foot is virtually impossible considering its locals, survivors tend to live on the edges as they pick off zombies and fish for food near the rivers.


End file.
